XÓGUM
by tex m
Summary: uma cómedia romântica carregada com açáó ods livros originais. um menino muito chato e uma garota muito louca.


Na verdade essa historia não é minha, e sim da minha amiga Renata. Ela me pediu pra postar porque a conta dela no fanfiction.net não tava dando. Espero que vcs se divirtam. Esse é o e-mail da minha amiga: renatawashu@hotmail.com  
  
XÓGUM  
  
Capítulo I  
  
Artemis digitou algumas palavras no Lap top. Comunicava-se naquele momento por meio da Internet com Lionel Lux, um rico farmacêutico dono dos laboratórios Lux Xenicare. Ele fingia ser um dos sócios de Lionel Lux, tentando vender sua parte da empresa. Durante a conversa, Lionel Lux aceitou o pedido do "companheiro" por 10 milhões, mas pediu sigilo quanto às toneladas de produtos químicos despejados nos oceanos, todos os anos, pelos laboratórios Lux. E era exatamente isso que Artemis desejava ouvir. Mal sabia Lionel, que cada palavra por ele digitada estava sendo diretamente transmitida para os computadores da sede da BBC em Londres, e consequentemente, para o mundo todo também.  
  
Ele estava na Limousine, indo do colégio para casa, onde passaria o feriado de Natal de três semanas. Quando terminou de conversar com o idiota que seria preso em menos de 20 minutos, decidiu abrir o frigobar do carro para pegar uma garrafa de água mineral irlandesa, mas foi interrompido por Butler, que dirigia:  
1. Muita gentileza sua, Artemis, manter essas relações internacionais  
suas longe do conhecimento de seus pais.  
  
1. Imagino, Butler, que eles nem ficariam muito chocados.  
  
Butler ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e mesmo adivinhando o viria a seguir, comentou:  
  
1. Você acaba de fazer uma caridade, Artemis.  
  
Artemis sorriu enquanto lutava com a rolha da garrafa.  
  
Eu sei Butler. Imagine a quantidade de prêmios e agradecimentos que receberei até o final do ano que vem. Alguns deles, em dinheiro. A humanidade é perversa, Butler, mas valoriza a bondade.  
  
Após finalmente conseguir abrir a água, acrescentou:  
  
Além disso, Lionel Lux realmente me enviou aqueles dez milhões. Em libras, ainda por cima. A comunidade ambiental que me beneficiará não precisa ficar sabendo disso. Quando chegaram aos portões da mansão, Artemis estava terminando de marcar uma conferência com o Secretário-Geral da OMS no seu último dia de recesso e pedido à BBC seu sigilo até lá.  
  
Butler sorriu ao ver o garoto realizando mais um de seus feitos. Sentira que o jovem mudara muito depois de seu pai Ter sido encontrado. Estava mais espirituoso e inteligente, se isso fosse possível. Orgulhava-se muito de tê- lo como superior.  
  
Porém Butler sabia que Artemis tinha uma preocupação. Para eles dois e Juliet, os anos correspondentes às idades de 12 e 13 anos de Artemis pareciam um vácuo em suas memórias. Nada plausível explicava as lentes de contato encontradas nos olhos dos irmãos e nos de Artemis, assim como o desgaste físico precoce de Butler a partir dessa época.  
  
Já faziam dois anos que estes mistérios se encontravam por resolver. Butler nunca em sua vida afirmaria que o Fowl desistira deles, porém podia dizer com certeza que ele passara a se dedicar a outros assuntos, como por exemplo, auxiliar seu pai nos negócios.  
  
Artemis I , depois de sua recuperação no hospital universitário de Helsinki, retornou à mansão com novas e diferentes idéias para enriquecer. Reuniu-se com seus antigos contadores e durante seis horas permaneceram trancados em um dos escritórios da casa até saírem satisfeitos com a solução. Ecologia. As multinacionais precisavam encaixar-se à nova situação do planeta, produzindo produtos recicláveis e economizando energia. Havia também a questão da água , que a cada dia tornava-se mais escassa. Somente uma pessoa no mundo tinha respostas para tantos problemas: uma grega bilionária, chamada Niki Namasis.  
  
Niki Namasis tinha uma interessante história de vida e família. O patriarca Namasis, trabalhando como armador, criou, no início do século 20, uma empresa de embarcações que se tornou com a ajuda da 2a revolução industrial, a melhor do mercado. Não havia na época um porto sequer no mundo que não tivesse pelo menos 50 navios Namasis atracados. A fortuna Namasis aumentou quando a direção dos negócios passou para o pai de Niki, Equinocenes Namasis. Ele comprou 40% em ações das petrolíferas em ascensão e logo passou a controlar o uso de combustíveis em todo o planeta.  
  
Era dia 31 de março de 1992 quando Equinocenes Namasis faleceu. Niki Namasis estava na Indonésia cuidando de uma criança nativa doente em uma vila não localizada no mapa oficial do país quando recebeu a notícia. Pegou o primeiro avião para Nova York e no dia seguinte todas as ações das pretolíferas, juntamente com a empresa de navegação foram vendidas. E ninguém no mundo inteiro conseguiu acreditar. Muitos porque não queriam, outros porque a data era 1o de abril.  
  
Com dinheiro acumulado em bancos de todo planeta e mais a quantia de vários zeros resultante da venda, Niki e seu marido, Phillip, um médico australiano que ela conheceu no campo de exilados do Quênia, fundaram ONGs ambientalistas que atuam nas florestas tropicais e savanas africanas, e humanistas, estas espalhadas pelo planeta. Criaram também laboratórios para o desenvolvimento de novos recursos naturais não poluentes. Em resultado disso, uma nova tecnologia foi criada. Vários países desenvolvidos aderiram às inovações Namasis. O próximo passo era a reciclagem da água. Por isso Niki Namasis estava silenciosamente aberta à sociedades com novas empresas. Artemis I era um dos candidatos, e conseguiu a vaga, ao oferecer 5 promissores projetos assinados por seu filho, que tinha o QI mais alto da Europa.  
  
A união se tornaria oficial com a visita de Niki e sua família a mansão Fowl para a comemoração do Natal.  
  
Incrível era como o nome Namasis, antes designado para o capitalismo e o ócio consumista agora era sinônimo para salvação ecológica mundial.  
  
Nara, Japão – Dois anos antes  
  
Com uma grande maleta metálica, um japonês alto e esguio vestindo um terno Ralph Lauren entrou em um dos apartamentos de um pequeno corredor. A decoração do local seria para qualquer pessoa que entrasse ali pela primeira vez, digamos, chocante. As paredes eram substituídas por telões, que mostravam várias imagens diferentes. Fios de fibra ótica corriam pelo chão e não haviam janelas abertas ou lâmpadas porque o local já tinha sua iluminação azulada vinda dos telões. Haviam peças de computadores espalhadas por todo lugar e modelos de computadores ainda não lançados no mercado encontravam-se ligados aparentemente, processando dados. Em um dos cantos da sala encontrava-se um homem sentado de frente para sua escrivaninha, controlado engenhosamente três computadores de marcas diferentes. Ao seu lado, uma escada que dava para o andar de cima.  
  
Misao, como se chamava o japonês esguio, se aproximou da figura um tanto macabra e abriu sua maleta.  
  
Quinhentos mil e mais um bônus do chefe. – Disse sorrindo quase afetuosamente.  
  
O jovem dos computadores não respondeu. Estava muito compenetrado nas informações que a máquina lhe passava . De repente deu riso abobado.  
  
O que foi? – Perguntou Misao duvidando que receberia uma resposta coerente.  
  
O irlandês. Não estava louco afinal.  
  
Misao soprou uma das mechas de seu cabelo que caía em seus olhos.  
  
O garoto Fowl. Ano passado ele publicou na rede um pedido para que alguém lhe mostrasse uma fada. Eu também já tinha ouvido falar do Povo, mas não achei que realmente existisse.  
  
Misao riu balançando a cabeça.  
  
E existe esse povo, fada, sei lá?  
  
O jovem deslizava as mãos pelo teclado com incrível agilidade.  
1. Acabo de encontrar um e-mail prestes a ser enviado para a caixa de  
Fowl. Parece uma enciclopédia de A a Z sobre essas criaturas...  
  
O jovem parou de falar. Misao percebeu que não havia mais o que conversar ali. Nada do que ele dissesse seria ouvido. O jovem agora estava longe mais longe do que Misao podia compreender. Dirigiu-se até a porta e saiu para o elevador.  
  
Misao fazia parte da Yakuza, a máfia Japonesa. Sua função era carimbar as folhas de pagamento da corporação. Até chegar aquele posto Misao já tinha feito muitas cabeças rolar, literalmente. Ele havia começado como um dos espadachins assassinos que eliminavam os inimigos de seus chefes. Pouco antes de ser promovido para seu atual cargo onde cheques vinham muito mais agradecidos e suas mão não se sujavam de sangue todos os dias, Misao ouviu de uma de suas vítimas o nome de um Hacker. O melhor, o mais promissor, o culpado. Antes de enfiar sua espada no coração do pobre infeliz, Misao conseguiu o endereço da Internet mais desejado pela perícia do FBI e da Scotland Yard.  
  
Deixou uma mensagem no link contendo uma proposta e um número. Uma semana depois obteve a resposta, não pelo computador, mas sim pelos jornais. Inexplicavelmente, foram autorizados cancelamentos de vôos em todo país do Japão. Em um deles inclusive, embarcaria um dos mais perigosos membros da Yakuza, que teria seu julgamento nos Estados Unidos. Aproveitando a brecha, o criminoso conseguiu escapar.  
  
Depois disso, Misao passou para a divisão de pagamentos e o hacker virou um protegido da máfia ( o que significa também um belo salário).  
  
Ao se encontrarem pela primeira vez, Misao perguntou:  
  
Qual o seu nome?  
  
Ichiro. Mas este é meu nome terreno. No mundo sem peso, eu me chamo Xógum. Misao sorriu. Naquele momento ele soube que estava diante de um adolescente muito especial.  
  
Tempo presente, Mansão Fowl  
  
Ao atravessar o jardim da mansão, Artemis observava a decoração de Natal: As árvores estavam artisticamente iluminadas e carregadas de estrelas prateadas. Anjos esculpidos em gelo guardavam as escadas da mansão e um laço tecido em ouro cobria a porta principal.  
  
Mas foi ao adentrar no salão que Artemis admitiu que seu pai tinha se deixado levar pelo espírito natalino. Sinos, guirlandas e um gigantesco pinheiro completamente decorado e coberto de presentes. Obviamente era artificial, senão Niki Namasis sequer olharia novamente para Artemis I. Criados corriam por toda parte, acrescentando um novo enfeite aqui e ali. Angeline Fowl, radiante em um novo vestido Chanel, como Artemis pôde notar, desceu as escadas elegantemente para receber o filho.  
  
Artie querido – sorriu ela ao acariciar o cabelo escuro do filho. – Fez boa viagem?  
2. Foi muito satisfatória, mamãe. – Respondeu pensando na grande quantia  
de dinheiro que iria receber.  
  
1. Seu pai esteve muito alegre estes dias. Começou a amar o Natal como  
nunca.  
  
1. Percebi – Respondeu Artemis II ao acompanhar a trajetória de um trem  
de brinquedo pelo teto da casa.  
  
1. Niki Namasis chegou esta manhã. Está agora com seu pai tomando chá na  
biblioteca. Quer se juntar a nós?  
  
O saque do dinheiro não podia ser feito pelo Lap top de Artemis o software que recebia quantias muito grandes encontrava-se no computador de seu quarto.  
  
1. Dê- me 15 minutos, gostaria de tomar um banho antes.  
  
A mãe riu.  
  
1. Está bem. Estamos esperando por você.  
  
Artemis assentiu com a cabeça e subiu as escadas. Os Fowl esperavam mais hóspedes para aquele Natal. Outros sócios de Niki Namasis se juntariam a eles em pouco tempo. Logo a casa estaria cheia. Artemis suspirou, havia se esquecido de como gostava de paz e silêncio e agora estava prestes a perdê- la completamente. Mas, mais do poderia imaginar. Artemis, para sua curta vida já havia visto muitas coisas que um ser humano normal jamais chegaria a ver. (algumas, ele sequer lembrava) Mas nada, nada mesmo, o havia preparado para a cena a seguir.  
  
Artemis abriu a porta de seu quarto. Meio segundo depois, com uma agilidade tirada sabe Deus de onde, pulou para fora do corredor, com os olhos arregalados e o coração na boca.  
  
Uma garota! Dormindo! Em sua cama!  
  
Encostou-se na parede, tentando raciocinar. Ele a conhecia. Era a única filha verdadeira de Niki Namasis, Hílara Namasis. Os dois tinham a mesma idade. O cérebro de Artemis corria. Ele nunca ficava nervoso, nem mesmo sob pressão. Uma sensação estranha correu por seu corpo. Insegurança, o rosto queimava. Uma estúpida preocupação com a aparência. Agia no final das contas, como um adolescente qualquer. Por um momento percebeu que já sentira isso antes. Com outra pessoa. Mas ao mesmo tempo era diferente. Dessa vez, era mais forte.  
  
De repente a resposta lhe veio à cabeça. Juliet. Ninguém mais teria tão diabólica idéia de colocar uma adolescente em sua cama.  
  
Como Butler em uma de suas missões, Artemis arrastou-se agachado pelo corredor até o intercomunicador digital da mansão e apertou um dos botões. O belo e inocente rosto de Juliet apareceu na tela.  
  
1. E aí, Artie?  
  
Artemis era capaz de sentir o sangue subir-lhe a cabeça, tamanha era sua raiva. Desde que completara 15 anos, Juliet não o deixara em paz insistindo para que ele arranjasse uma namorada. E aquele novo método de abordagem realmente causara um grande impacto.  
  
Nara, Japão – Tempo presente  
  
- Queime-os, ou o que seja necessário. – Disse Misao ao entregar os papéis a seu assistente.  
  
O jovem assentiu e se retirou da sala, deixando Misao sozinho com os vários monitores, agora com as imagens todas voltadas para o mesmo local. Um quarto completamente branco sem janelas mas com uma porta, de ferro e lacrada.  
  
Poucos minutos depois um homem alto e quase tão musculoso quanto Butler entrou no local. Quando falou, sua soou grave e forte.  
  
Já tenho toda a equipe formada, senhor. Esperando novas ordens.  
  
As novas ordens são ir para casa e festejar o natal, Aioria. Nós só agiremos no ano novo.  
  
Se me permite perguntar senhor, por esperaremos tanto?  
  
Misao abriu um sorriso cínico.  
  
Porque a segurança da família Fowl está encarregada pelos Butler. A única forma de enganá-los é substituindo sua rede de lasers detectores e monitores da casa por um programa falso. Somente Xógum é capaz de tal façanha. E a única abertura para a entrada neste programa acontece no exato segundo que os anos mudam. Por isso meu amigo, teremos de esperar até lá.  
  
Aioria fez uma reverência e saiu. Era um estrategista da Yakuza muito bem qualificado. Sua compreensão do plano foi imediata. Porém, nem ele e nem toda sua equipe sabiam porque, era preciso raptar Artemis Fowl II.  
  
Mansão Fowl – Tempo presente  
  
1. Acorde-a você! – Exclamou Juliet cruzando os braços.  
  
1. Foi você quem a colocou lá. E porque ela se encontra em minha cama?  
  
1. É que ela passou mal assim que chegou. Niki Namasis pediu que a  
colocassem em um bom quarto que ela ficaria bem em pouco tempo. Mas  
todos os quartos de hóspedes estavam sendo arrumados e eu lembrei do  
seu.  
  
Artemis ouviu em silêncio até o final. Juliet nunca tinha desculpas decentes para nada. Ele não duvidava do fato da garota ter realmente passado mal senão não estaria dormindo às cinco da tarde. Mas era óbvio que Juliet colocara a Namasis ali para provocá-lo.  
  
1. Tire-a de lá! – Disse com a voz fria que assustava qualquer um que não  
o conhecesse.  
  
1. Não! - Respondeu Juliet no mesmo tom apesar de estar um pouco  
surpresa com a  
reação de Artemis. Nunca o vira assim. Disfarçando seu nervosismo. Ela  
sempre pensara que ele simplesmente não podia sentir isso.  
  
1. Agora com licença que eu vou ver como está tudo lá na cozinha. Teremos  
um banquete hoje, apesar de não ser natal.  
  
E dizendo isso Juliet saiu rindo baixinho para não acordar Hílara. Artemis respirou fundo. Ele era um gênio e devia lembrar disso.  
  
Aproximou-se devagar da porta e espiou pela fresta. Hílara dormia calmamente. Seus cabelos negros cobriam todo o travesseiro e curiosamente sua camisola de seda branca, toda a cama. A pele da garota era um tanto corada mas tão clara quanto a de Artemis.  
  
Avançou alguns passos vacilantes pelo quarto e sentou-se no computador. Sentia-se tão ridículo que seria capaz de pedir a Butler para socá-lo só para verificar se era ele mesmo. Ao acessar sua conta bancária Artemis até se esqueceu da presença de uma garota adormecida em sua cama ao perceber que sua CPU estava mais lenta. 0,01 segundos precisamente. Intrigante. Talvez no meio tempo em esteve no colégio interno, Butler tivesse instalado um novo programa na rede de computadores da casa e isso tivesse afetado a velocidade do computador.  
  
Ou talvez não. Artemis teve de deixar essa questão para mais tarde, pois quando ele desligou a tela, uma voz feminina por trás dele perguntou no idioma irlandês:  
1. Nossa, como vocês Fowls estão ricos. Tem certeza que precisam fazer  
sociedade conosco?  
  
Os pulmões de Artemis param de funcionar. Dos poucos sustos que já levara, aquele foi o pior.  
  
1. Boa tarde senhorita. Acredito tê-la acordado? - Perguntou em seu  
grego perfeito.  
  
1. Absolutamente. Mas eu lhe agradeço. Já me sinto melhor. – A menina  
insistia em manter a conversa em irlandês. – Aliás, poderia me dizer o  
que um menino faz em meu quarto? Muitas respostas passaram pela mente do Fowl. Mas precisava ser o mais cortês possível. Qualquer palavra mal colocada arruinaria o império que Artemis I construía.  
  
1. Peço desculpas pela indelicadeza senhorita Namasis. Mas era necessário  
utilizar esse computador, os outros encontram-se em estado defeituoso,  
mas só temporariamente. E a quantia que a senhorita viu explícita  
nesta tela é irrelevante considerando o lucro que sua família terá ao  
se juntar a nós.  
  
1. Você é Artemis II, não é? – A garota parecia se divertir com a  
situação.  
  
Artemis dirigiu-se até a cama. Percebeu que tudo seria mais fácil para seu pai se conquistasse a simpatia da família Namasis. Porque não começar com a herdeira legítima?  
  
1. Sim e você é Hílara Namasis, estou correto?  
  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça e Artemis aproveitou o momento para mostrar-se (falsamente) preocupado com ela.  
  
1. Se não se importa que eu pergunte, mademoiselle, o que fez com que  
você se sentisse mal esta tarde?  
  
O rosto de Hílara mudou completamente e Artemis pôde olhar diretamente em seus olhos, para desviar os seus imediatamente depois. Eram azuis claros, quase inexistentes.  
  
1. Eu... Estou morrendo. – Respondeu a garota em uma voz fraca.  
  
Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Artemis sentiu-se um pouco menor por dentro. Provavelmente ele era o primeiro Fowl a saber daquilo.  
  
1. Eu tenho câncer cerebral. Sou paciente terminal. Acho que dinheiro não  
resolve tudo afinal. – Ela riu ao ouvir as próprias palavras. Artemis  
desejou estar em outro lugar, em outra data, em outra década.  
  
1. Esse pode ser meu último Natal.  
  
O Fowl preparou-se para dizer algumas palavras de consolo. Lembrou-se então da doença que sua mãe sofrera alguns anos atrás quando seu pai desapareceu. Toda tristeza que sentia naquela época voltou como um furacão para dentro de seu peito.  
  
De repente, como numa explosão, Hílara desatou a rir. Caiu para trás, se debatendo na cama. Artemis assistiu a cena antônito. Era mentira e ele acreditara como um idiota qualquer. As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Hílara, ela mordeu os lábios para se acalmar.  
  
-Você é um gênio, não é? - Perguntou entre soluços.  
  
Ofendido, Artemis foi até a porta.  
  
1. Sim sou. – E ao término de suas palavras percebeu que não havia mais o  
que dizer e se retirou em um silêncio demente deixando Hílara a novas  
gargalhadas, enrolada nos cobertores. 


End file.
